Siguiendo la Oscuridad
by Phankam
Summary: Loki siempre ha sido el número dos, pero nunca se lo ha cuestionado. ¿Qué pasará cuando su mentalidad cambia por completo, cuándo se da cuenta que tal vez, después de todo, Thor no es mejor que él? [Situado entre Thor: Tales of Asgard y Thor (2011)]
1. Chapter 1

_Thor y compañía no me pertenecen._

_Para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, se recomienda haber visto "Thor: Tales of Asgard" y la primera película de Thor :)_

* * *

La oscuridad era solamente interrumpida por los destellos de la lanza de Odín, empuñada firmemente entre las manos de su hermano, sus ojos azules buscando incesantemente la figura de Algrim, perfectamente oculta en la penumbra del templo. Loki se aferró más fuertemente a su padre, sintiendo el subir y bajar de su pecho entre sus brazos, cada vez más lento.

"Padre… por favor, resiste…" murmuró Loki entre lágrimas, no atreviéndose a tocar el magullado rostro del Padre de Todo. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia su hermano, quien intentaba sin éxito derrotar al Elfo Oscuro. "Padre, Thor se vengará… sé que lo hará…"

No se alcanzó a dar cuenta de cómo término, pero el grito de dolor de Algrim le indicó que su hermano finalmente había derrotado al que habría sido su tutor y cuidador a lo largo de sus vidas. Loki suspiró, aliviado, feliz de que la pesadilla había terminado. Soltó lentamente a su padre con intenciones de ir a buscar ayuda, y se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas temblorosas apenas aguantando su poco peso.

"Thor." Dijo, su voz débil y temblorosa, pero su hermano no respondió. El templo seguía sumido en las tinieblas, y sintió un nudo en su garganta. "¿Thor?"

Finalmente los logró enfocar a la anaranjada luz proveniente de la espada de Surtur, y dio un par de pasos dubitativos. Se detuvo en seco al sentir que Algrim todavía respiraba. Su hermano mayor sujetaba firmemente la lanza de su padre.

"No puedo perdonar esta traición, Algrim." Exclamó Thor en una voz potente que no poseía el típico entonar arrogante del príncipe. Volvió a posicionarse para atacar, y Loki aguantó la respiración: este era el momento, su hermano iba finalmente a acabar con el elfo. A la luz de la espada, pudo ver el odio vivo en los ojos de Algrim. "Pero tampoco puedo olvidar todos los años que fuiste mi amigo, y mi familia."

¿Acaso sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Después de todo lo que Algrim había hecho, Thor lo estaba perdonando?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido, sus pensamientos atropellándose entre ellos, su cuerpo de pronto recuperando su fuerza y dejando de lado el temblor. Vio la espada entre sus manos, sin recordar el momento en que la había recogido. Vio a su padre moribundo por el rabillo del ojo, y luego a su hermano, demasiado cobarde como para acabar con su tarea.

Fue una milésima de segundo, pero al mismo tiempo una eternidad. Ese momento lo cambió todo.

"¡MONSTRUO!"

Sintió sus brazos temblando ligeramente con el peso de la espada, y su visión nublándose ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse.

Había matado a Algrim.

"Hermano…" dijo Thor, quitándole la espada y devolviéndola a su vaina. "Todo está bien."

Los brazos fuertes de Thor lo rodearon, y por un instante, volvió a ser el hermano pequeño, las lágrimas cayendo sin control. Todo había terminado.

Sintió el suelo temblar, y más escombros se precipitaron a su alrededor. Thor se alejó un poco, mostrando una mirada madura nunca antes tan presente en su aún infantil rostro.

"Quédate con nuestro padre." Dijo Thor en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Loki ni siquiera alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a su padre, dejándose caer junto a este. Odín seguía respirando de manera casi tortuosa. Loki susurró unas palabras, y el pecho de su padre se infló con más vigor, llenándose del aire encantado que su hijo menor había manipulado. Su respiración pareció tomar fuerza, siendo ayudado por la magia de Loki. Podría salvar a su padre.

"Loki…" Odín finalmente abrió sus ojos. "Loki… ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, padre." Respondió el príncipe, aliviado. "Todo está bien. Algrim fue derrotado... todo ha terminado."

"Sabía que Thor podía hacerlo." Las últimas palabras de Odín antes de caer en su legendario sueño llenaron los oídos de Loki como si las hubiese gritado.

Thor no había tenido el valor. Loki había destruido a Algrim, pero no se sentía un asesino. Se sentía en su pleno derecho de disfrutar el éxito de su venganza. Se sentía un héroe. Había salvado a Asgard, y había salvado a su padre.

* * *

_Este es sólo un prólogo, ya tengo una buena parte escrita, e iré publicando de a poco para que dure la emoción ;). Como dije al comienzo, se recomienda haber visto Thor: Tales of Asgard. _

_Espero reviews :D_

_-phankam._


	2. Chapter 2

Revivía ese momento todas las noches: Veía en la oscuridad de su habitación la mirada de odio en los ojos de Algrim, y el perdón en los de Thor. Sentía el calor de la espada entre sus manos, y finalmente veía el destello final. Era imposible quitarse la imagen de Algrim en su cabeza, estando el elfo escondido en cada rincón del palacio, esperándolo. Soñaba con él, y cada vez lo destruía. La presencia de luz indicaba que había lugar para el elfo de esconderse entre las sombras cercanas: sentarse en la oscuridad, por el otro lado, disminuía la sensación de estar siendo observado por su antiguo tutor.

Esa misma tarde había salido de su habitación por primera vez, y había tenido éxito en pasar desapercibido por las calles de Asgard. Tenía intenciones de aprender a camuflarse mágicamente para evitar cualquier mirada, y así tener acceso libre a cualquier rincón del reino: desde su aventura en Jotunheim y la casi destrucción del reino, la gente lo miraba a Thor y a él, y susurraban a sus espaldas: de Thor se hablaba de su grandeza y nobleza, del coraje con el que había conseguido la paz con Jotunheim, como habría agachado su cabeza ante el gigante Laufey en nombre de todos los Asgardianos, como había salvado a Odín. Por el otro lado, de Loki sólo se escuchaba un simple "es el otro hijo de Odín, el hermano de Thor", y frases similares. El anonimato le molestaba en parte, porque quería reconocimiento por su valor y por haber salvado él mismo a Asgard y a Odín, pero como era su palabra contra la de Thor, jamás abriría su boca, no mientras no tuviese como respaldar su afirmación.

"_No fuiste a ver a nuestro padre." _

"_Sé exactamente lo que hice y lo que no, gracias." Espetó Loki de mala gana, estando aún sentado en el templo._

"_Padre ha preguntado por ti, está preocupado, te vio muy afectado ese día…" Al no recibir respuesta, Thor continuó. "Loki, no puedes estar aquí para siempre. Ya te lo he dicho, lo que hiciste fue una reacción a la amenaza de ver a tu familia en peligro, no fue un acto de maldad ni mucho menos."_

"_Fue un acto de venganza. Tú no tuviste a padre entre tus brazos mientras su respiración se apagaba." Sintió un nudo en su garganta. "Tú sólo te preocupas de tus aventuras, de quedar bien."_

"_Loki…"_

"_Thor, eres el héroe de Asgard. Ve a celebrarlo, yo no necesito la atención." Mintió, recuperando su mirada serena. "Me gusta estar en el templo. Iré a ver a nuestro padre cuando esté mejor, no puedo verlo en estas condiciones."_

Un acto de venganza, al igual que el de Algrim. Catorce noches habían pasado desde aquella conversación con Thor, y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Se hablaban lo justo y necesario: el mayor pasaba su tiempo entre sus amigos y Sif, entrenando con su padre y los nuevos Einherjar, mientras que Loki se mantenía en el lúgubre templo de día practicando su magia a solas, sin recibir a su maestra, y de noche durmiendo lo justo y necesario, queriendo aprender a mimetizarse con la oscuridad, reflexionando, y cuestionándose por primera vez todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pensaba en la vida, en la muerte y en la venganza, y se daba cuenta que su venganza era exactamente igual a lo que buscaba Algrim.

Algrim había querido vengar a su familia, y con esto había impulsado a Loki a hacer lo mismo por la suya. Loki había asesinado a sangre fría a su maestro, tutor y cuidador, mano derecha de su padre hasta ese momento, amigo de su familia.

No había arrepentimiento.

"¿Loki?" su madre entreabrió la puerta, buscando a su hijo menor en la oscuridad. Loki miró hacia ella sin decir ni una palabra. "Tu padre y hermano deben de estar por llegar, ya es hora de cenar."

'_Por supuesto_' pensó Loki amargamente. '_Todo en esta casa gira en torno a los héroes_'

"¿Loki?"

"Te escuché, madre." Respondió el príncipe, sus ojos ahora fijos en el techo. "Ya voy."

Frigga dejó la puerta abierta, a lo que Loki suspiró en irritación. Se quedó en absoluto silencio esperando a que el ruido de los pasos de su madre se apagase, y al asegurarse, movió su mano izquierda vagamente en dirección a la vela en su escritorio, la cual se encendió vigorosamente al instante. Loki se puso de pie y caminó hasta la fuente de luz, y observó como la llama bailaba lentamente. El joven hechicero puso su mano sobre el fuego, y lentamente la alejó, extendiendo la llama junto con el movimiento, aumentando la fuente de calor. Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver nuevamente el rostro magullado de su padre, y el odio en los ojos de Algrim.

No había remordimiento.

Evitó los pasillos más iluminados del palacio, abrazando las sombras. Había encontrado un encanto en no ser notado, en pasar por debajo de los ojos alerta de todos. Abrió la puerta del comedor, siendo recibido por la potente voz de su padre.

"… Thor me ha sorprendido con su habilidad con la espada, casi me ha derrotado."

"Entrenar contigo realmente me ha ayudado muchísimo." Admitió Thor, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "Agua."

Un sirviente se apresuró en servir una copa de agua al joven príncipe, quien no se molestó en agradecer.

"¿Buen entrenamiento?" preguntó Loki sentándose en su habitual sitio junto a su hermano. Thor le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

"Increíble. Realmente padre, no me extraña que todos te teman y que hablen de ti por todos los rincones de los nueve mundos…"

"A este paso, van a hablar más de ti, hijo. Hoy salí a pasear en el carruaje y escuché a tus amigos hablando del último viaje que hicieron juntos." Dijo Frigga, haciendo reír a su primogénito.

'_Al cual no me invitaron_' sonrió torcidamente ante este pensamiento. Nadie que se preciara de ser un héroe llevaba a su débil y llorón hermanito a sus aventuras, por supuesto. Ni siquiera cuando el débil hermano había sido quien había salvado a todo el reino de ser destruido.

"Me llena de orgullo ver que sigues mis pasos, serás un excelente rey algún día." Comentó Odín. "Vino."

Loki bajó la mirada, jugueteando con su comida en el plato. Odín no tenía por donde estar orgulloso de él: a sus ojos, Loki no hacía nada digno de mención. Tal vez si supiese la verdad acerca de Algrim tendría algo de respeto por él, pero Thor se había adjudicado el crédito, y nadie le creería a Loki si lo contase. Después de todo, sus habilidades eran sólo trucos de niño, sin ninguna importancia.

"Loki ha estado practicando su magia, ¿cierto, Loki?" Thor agregó de la nada, llamando la atención de su hermano.

"No soy muy bueno." Mintió hábilmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Su magia había mejorado de manera exponencial e inesperada después del incidente con la espada de Surtur: era como si haber matado a Algrim hubiese sido la llave para liberar el poder que llevaba adentro.

"Es difícil que mejores si te rehúsas a recibir a tu tutora, hijo." Comentó Odín, causando que la mirada de Loki bajase nuevamente hacia su comida. "Tu hermano no ha dejado de entrenar, es cada día más fuerte."

Thor se movió levemente en su silla a la izquierda de Loki, incómodo con la situación.

"Thor ha estado entrenando día tras día con su espada desde que se puso de pie, mientras que tú te diste por vencido el primer día… a los 14 años ya deberías ser un guerrero formidable como tu hermano, pero—"

"Pero Thor es Thor y yo soy yo." Musitó Loki, dejando su tenedor de lado.

"Loki, ¿me enfrías mi agua?" preguntó Thor de la nada, deseoso de cambiar el tema. Loki, sin pensarlo, tomó la copa de su hermano y sopló sobre ella, disminuyendo la temperatura considerablemente.

Odín se puso de pie bruscamente, lo que sobresaltó a ambos hermanos, el vaso con agua casi congelada cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer, Loki?" preguntó en una voz de comando que solamente utilizaba cuando estaba realmente enfadado, viéndose más grande de lo normal. Loki se quedó paralizado y con la boca entreabierta, nunca habiendo visto a su padre reaccionar así con ellos.

"¡Odín!" exclamó Frigga, aunque también miraba a su pequeño con aprehensión. Thor, por su lado, había puesto su brazo ante su hermano menor en un gesto de protección.

"Padre, sólo ha utilizado magia para enfriar mi agua, es todo." Explicó Thor, mirando a su hermanito. "¿Cierto? Ya te había dicho que su magia ha avanzado, y esto del hielo y el frío se le da bien, en Jotunheim—" Thor dejó de hablar abruptamente, recordando que era mejor no hablar del tema.

"¿Qué pasó en Jotunheim?" Todos se vieron sorprendidos ante la pregunta del Padre de Todo, ya que él mismo había dicho que prefería no conocer los detalles.

"Bueno, Loki demostró increíble manejo con el agua y el hielo…" Thor continuó de manera insegura, mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en su comida nuevamente. "Cuando los gigantes de hielo nos atacaron, él deshizo uno de sus ataques, ¡y ni siquiera pareció hacer algún esfuerzo! Loki, tu magia es excelente, no sé porque lo niegas."

"Yo…"

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Loki?" preguntó Frigga, tomando la mano de su esposo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, nadie se lo había enseñado. Solamente el haber estado en Jotunheim lo había impulsado a intentarlo, a pesar de que Amora nunca lo había instruido en cómo crear hielo. Era algo que no le costaba nada de trabajo. Ni siquiera una palabra o un susurro: era casi un suspiro de pensamiento. ¿Por qué…?

"Amora me lo enseñó antes de partir ese día." Segunda mentira de la cena. Odín pareció contemplar la respuesta por un segundo, y finalmente volvió a su asiento, y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

La familia real continuó en relativo silencio, interrumpidos por cortos intentos de Thor de armar conversación. Loki, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en el hielo y el frío de Jotunheim.

"A partir de mañana, entrenarás con Thor y conmigo. No puede ser que un príncipe, el mismísimo hijo de Odín, se dedique a jugar con trucos. Tomarás la espada con tu hermano y aprenderás a batirte en duelo como un verdadero Asgardiano."

Si no hubiese estado en tan profundo estado de shock, hubiese quedado boquiabierto. Thor, por su parte, dejó salir una pequeña risa.

"Padre, Loki no tiene tamaño para el duelo. Tengo dudas de que pueda tomar una espada, incluso." Loki no se molestó en fastidiarse, ya que Thor tenía bastante razón: comparado con los otros chicos de su edad, él era diminuto.

"Y a partir de mañana, no quiero ver a esa bruja en este palacio de nuevo." Continuó Odín, ignorando por completo a su hijo mayor. Loki lo quedó mirando, ojos verdes fijos en los azules, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Tú mismo me dijiste que no servía para el duelo y que debía cultivar mi talento con la hechicería, y trajiste a Amora para enseñarme. No me importa si sigues enfocándote en entrenar a Thor, yo no te necesito."

Se puso de pie, cayendo su silla de espaldas. Utilizó magia para levantarla sin ningún esfuerzo, y miró por última vez los tres pares de ojos azules fijos en él antes de volver a la oscuridad de su habitación.

No había arrepentimiento.

_-phankam._


	3. Chapter 3

Thor bostezó, sentado al pie de un árbol mientras Fandral y Volstagg se batían a duelo amistosamente con sus espadas, burlándose el uno del otro. Hogun, por su parte, limpiaba su arma con su típico actuar huraño. Estaban en un claro en el bosque, claramente sin tener nada mejor que hacer.

"¡Me sorprende que te puedas mover después del pequeño desayuno que tomaste, Volstagg!" dijo Fandral saltando por encima de su enorme amigo. "Claro que con la espada ni aunque bajases de peso y adquirieras habilidad podrías superarme."

"¿Me estás diciendo gordo?" exclamó Volstagg, dejando caer la espada.

"Yo no he dicho nada, tú has llegado a esa conclusión por—es ese Loki?" Fandral se distrajo completamente, una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Thor y Volstagg miraron hacia donde Fandral apuntaba, y ni siquiera Hogun logró evitar sonreír un poco. Loki venía caminando con una expresión indescifrable, llevando una pieza de armadura en su pecho que sin duda le quedaba algo grande, y llevando una espada en su cinto. Detrás de él, Odín caminaba con su típico aire de grandeza, pero se le veía claramente molesto.

"¿Padre…?" Thor no estaba seguro de que decir. Odín ya llevaba una semana entrenando exclusivamente a Loki, pero esta era la primera vez que Thor veía a su hermano menor con armadura. "¿No habían armaduras del tamaño de Loki?"

"Tal vez los enanos fabriquen armaduras para infantes." Susurró Fandral junto a Volstagg, haciendo reír a sus amigos, incluyendo al primogénito de Odín. El Padre de Todo no emitió comentario, prefiriendo ignorar la evidente burla del guerrero.

"Guerreros, necesito un voluntario para enfrentarse a Loki." Explicó Odín poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor, cuyos músculos se tensaron, pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

"Padre, ¿no crees que esto podría ser una mala idea?" intervino Thor, comparando el tamaño y experiencia de su hermano con el de sus amigos.

"¿Acaso dudas de las habilidades de tu hermano?" repuso Odín, levantando una ceja. Thor abrió la boca, pero prefirió callar ante la posibilidad de decir algo que pudiese herir los sentimientos de Loki.

"Su Alteza, con todo respeto, creo que tal vez el príncipe podría enfrentarse a algún guerrero de menor categoría para empezar." Propuso Fandral con voz fanfarrona. El entrecejo de Loki se frunció casi imperceptiblemente.

"El príncipe Loki siente que el entrenamiento es innecesario, y quiero que me lo demuestre mediante una batalla de verdad." Dijo Odín, mirando fijamente a Fandral. Thor tragó saliva, reconociendo ese tono de voz en su padre: Odín quería enseñarle una lección a su hijo pequeño. "Guerrero Fandral, por favor, no seas suave con él."

"Padre, ¿puedo hablar con Loki antes?" interrumpió Thor, poniendo un brazo frente a Fandral, quien ya había desenvainado su espada.

Thor caminó apresuradamente hacia su hermano, cogiéndolo de un brazo y apartándolo del grupo, entrando hacia los árboles.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" exclamó Thor en un susurró, tomando los hombros de su hermano. "Loki, padre quiere enseñarte una lección… ¿Acaso te es demasiado difícil aceptar que necesitas seguir entrenando?"

"Necesito seguir practicando mi magia, no seguir con la espada." Respondió su hermano calmadamente en voz baja.

"Fandral es demasiado para ti, jamás lo podrás vencer." Insistió Thor. "Si quieres me ofrezco para pelear contigo, así—"

"¿Acaso te dejarás derrotar por tu hermano pequeño? No lo creo, Thor. No necesito tu compasión. Voy a librarme de esto por mis propios medios, no te necesito."

"Loki, no me refería a eso—"

Loki no lo dejó continuar, alejándose de vuelta al claro, esta vez con la espada en su mano izquierda.

"¡Prepárate, Fandral!" exclamó el joven Asgardiano, tomando su pesada espada con ambas manos. Fandral rio con ganas, preparándose para pelear también. Thor se en el borde de los árboles, mirando a su padre con aprehensión. Odín no se veía perturbado en lo más mínimo.

Fandral fue el primero en atacar. Loki se defendió con su espada bloqueando el primer impacto, el ruido metálico llenando el ambiente. Retrocedió ligeramente mientras bloqueaba el segundo golpe, sus brazos temblando al intentar repeler el ataque. Logró sacar su espada y arremeter una vez, pero fue hábilmente eludido por el connotado guerrero. Fandral volvió a soltar una carcajada antes de lanzarse contra el príncipe, quien lo eludió a duras penas. Con el siguiente ataque no tuvo tanta suerte: la espada rozó su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole soltar su arma y llevarse la otra mano a su brazo lastimado.

"¿Nada que decir, Loki?" preguntó Fandral con la misma intención burlona con la que luchaba con Volstagg. "¿Qué le pasó a tu lengua de oro? ¿Te la comieron los ratones?"

Loki se puso de pie lentamente, cogiendo su espada de nuevo, su rostro ahora lleno de rabia.

"Padre, detén esto." Pidió Thor al ver la furia en el rostro de su hermano.

"No necesito palabras para enfrentarme a ti, estúpido mandril." Gritó Loki, corriendo una vez más con el arma en alto. Fandral lo esquivó con facilidad y se dio vuelta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Loki caía al suelo, apoyando su mano derecha.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Fandral se resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente al mismo momento que Loki se puso de pie de un salto, poniendo la punta de su espada en el cuello del rubio guerrero.

"Creo que gané." Dijo Loki con una media sonrisa. Thor no entendió que estaba pasando, pero claramente Odín sí.

"¡SIN MAGIA!" gritó Odín lleno de ira. "¡SIN TRUCOS! ¡UN VERDADERO GUERRERO NO NECESITA MAGIA!" Recién ahí Thor notó que había una placa de hielo bajo Fandral, sobre la cual claramente se había resbalado. Loki sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, moviendo sus dedos levemente, haciendo que el hielo desapareciera en forma de neblina.

"Gané la batalla. Supongo que eso da por concluido mi entrenamiento, ¿no?" Loki se sujetó el hombro herido nuevamente, ignorando totalmente la furia de su padre, lo que descolocó a Thor: habitualmente, su hermano respondía bastante mal a las reprimendas de Odín –las cuales eran poco habituales hacia Loki-, llegando sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas en ocasiones.

"No. Seguiremos mañana, ahora vamos a curar tu hombro." Dijo Odín, haciendo un gesto para que el menor lo siguiese. Loki no discutió, pero tampoco dejó de lado su sutil sonrisa triunfante.

"Loki te acaba de derrotar." Dijo Volstagg después de unos segundos de silencio, riendo con ganas.

"¡Silencio! Esa rata tramposa no cuenta." Escupió Fandral hacia el costado, su ego claramente herido.

"Esa rata tramposa es mi hermano, y príncipe de Asgard." Le recordó Thor, mirando hacia donde su padre y hermano habían caminado. "Algo anda mal con Loki, desde que volvimos de Jotunheim no ha vuelto a ser el mismo."

"Thor, tu hermanito siempre ha estado tocado, lo que pasa es que nunca te habías dado cuenta." Dijo Volstagg con una leve sonrisa.

"No pareció importarte eso cuando nos salvó en aquel bar." Espetó Thor, frunciendo el entrecejo. Volstagg dejó de sonreír, mirando de reojo hacia Hogun.

"Thor, Loki fue el que causó el problema en el bar, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?" dijo Hogun.

"Y además, quemó el bar, encerrando a quienes estaban adentro." Continuó Fandral, encogiéndose de hombros. "El chico es extraño. Esa fascinación con la magia no lo llevará a ninguna parte."

"Los hechiceros son para desconfiar de ellos." Añadió finalmente Volstagg.

"Es mi hermano." Insistió Thor. "Algo le sucede, nunca antes había desafiado así a nuestro padre, yo—"

"¿Qué sucede?" la voz de Sif interrumpió a Thor, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su novia.

"Está preocupado por la salud mental de Loki… pero si me pides mi opinión, la verdad es que habría tenido que preocuparse desde que el enano empezó a hablar." El comentario de Fandral hizo reír a Volstagg. Sif miró de reojo a Thor, quien se veía claramente molesto, pero ella era del mismo pensamiento que los tres guerreros.

"¡Les prohíbo que hablen así de mi hermano!" gruñó Thor, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

"Thor, tranquilo, son sólo bromas." Interrumpió Sif, sujetando el brazo de Thor y mirando con reproche a los Tres Guerreros. Thor suspiró, y miró hacia donde su padre y hermano se habían alejado, lleno de dudas.

Odín caminó en silencio y sin mirar a su hijo, quien caminaba unos pasos más atrás del Padre de Todo, sujetando su hombro herido, ignorando las oleadas de dolor que lo llenaban y el líquido tibio que empapaba sus dedos. La herida no era excesivamente profunda, pero lo suficiente para soltar un poco de sangre cada vez que trataba de mover el brazo.

La última semana había sido eterna, levantándose todos los días antes del amanecer para practicar con la espada, y aguantando el hambre y dolor hasta que su padre estaba demasiado frustrado como para seguir. Habían sido siete días donde no había podido usar su magia, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba con voz propia, haciendo que cada paso fuese una tortura: ser hijo de un dios no significaba tener su fuerza, aparentemente. Claramente sus talentos provenían de su madre, una eficiente hechicera, y no de su padre, el hábil guerrero.

"Loki Odinson." Dijo Odín de pronto, encontrándose en la entrada del palacio. Loki levantó la mirada, sus ojos sin demostrar emoción alguna. "Desde hoy, tú—"

"¡LOKI!" la voz de Frigga resonó en el ambiente, sobresaltando a ambos hombres. Loki no se alcanzó a dar cuenta como su madre llegó a su lado, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y manchando su impecable vestido blanco con la sangre de su hijo. "¡Hijo mío! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"Madre, no es nada…" murmuró Loki, deseando más que nunca poder desaparecer. Los pocos sirvientes que rodeaban el lugar miraban con curiosidad, causando que el menor de los hijos de Odín tratase de librarse de los brazos de su madre.

"No te metas, mujer, es parte del proceso para hacerse hombre." Repuso Odín, intentando separar a Frigga del muchacho, consiguiendo solo que se aferrase con más firmeza. "Suéltalo, lo llevaré al cuarto de curación y—"

Frigga lo ignoró totalmente, guiando a su hijo al interior del palacio.

"¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea!" exclamó Frigga una vez que estuvieron en el salón de la reina con Loki sentado en un taburete mientras su madre aplicaba magia en el corte de su hombro. Odín se quedó junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos, visiblemente molesto pero no dispuesto a discutir con su esposa. "Es tan sólo un niño, no tiene necesidad de convertirse en un guerrero, él—"

"Silencio, mujer. Yo decidiré que es lo mejor para Loki." La voz de Odín era potente, y su esposa dejó de hablar de inmediato, sus ojos fijos en los de él.

"Yo me encargaré de las heridas de Loki." Finalizó ella, volviendo su concentración al hombro del delgado príncipe.

Odín dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente se retiró, sin mirar atrás. Loki se relajó visiblemente, y no interrumpió las labores curativas de su madre. Lentamente el dolor comenzó a ceder, no sólo en su hombro pero también en sus agarrotados músculos, y una sensación de bienestar lo llenó. Frigga envolvió su hombro en un material tejido finamente, y le pasó una camiseta limpia.

"Tu padre siempre tiene motivos para lo que hace."

Loki la miró fijamente, y asintió, sin estar convencido ni saber que decir.

"Sé que parece duro, pero sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Sería prudente de tu parte no hacerlo enojar."

"No puedo seguir con esto, madre." Confesó Loki, estirando los dedos de su mano izquierda. "No sé qué quiere padre de mí."

"Quiere incluirte en sus actividades. Quiere tener algo de que conversar contigo." Insistió Frigga, sujetando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas. "Tu padre te ama, Loki."

"No tanto como a Thor." Dijo con amargura. ¿Y si supiera la verdad, lo querría más?

"Eso no es verdad. Tu padre te ama tanto como a tu hermano. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, ¿entiendes? Tu hermano está a poco tiempo de ser nombrado un guerrero oficialmente, y en algunos años más te tocará a ti, y tu padre quiere que estés listo."

Loki asintió, levantando la mirada. Una sirvienta entró, cargando una bandeja con dos copas de vino. Se detuvo junto a ellos y las ofreció.

"No pedí vino." Dijo Frigga, sin mirarla. Loki, por el contrario, levantó su mirada hacia la joven, cuyos largos cabellos negros caían alrededor de su escote. Ella sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de Loki, fijando su mirada en los ojos verdes del príncipe. Loki notó que los ojos de ella eran de un tono verde brillante, bastante inusual en Asgard, y sus labios se curvaron en una disimulada sonrisa.

"De parte del Padre de Todo, su Alteza." Explicó la joven. Frigga asintió y cogió ambas copas, soltando la mano de Loki. "Con su permiso."

La joven retrocedió unos pasos antes de hacer una reverencia, y se alejó hacia la puerta, sus caderas ondulando levemente bajó su túnica blanca. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia el joven príncipe. Loki sonrió, bebiendo el vino que le pasaba su madre.

Después de todo, Amora sabía moverse dentro del palacio.

_-phankam._


	4. Chapter 4

Le costó un poco de trabajo alejarse de la compañía de su madre, pero cuando finalmente lo logró, no tuvo dudas de a donde tenía que dirigirse. Siguió el ya reconocido camino al templo, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con la doncella de cabello negro sentada en el que había sido el lugar de meditación de Loki las últimas semanas.

"Tanto tiempo, joven príncipe." Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, su cabello cambiando de raíz a punta a su habitual rubio, sus ojos destacándose entre un profundo delineado negro. Su ceñida túnica blanca fue remplazada por su habitual traje verde, el cual resaltaba más su figura. "Pensé que ya no me querías ver."

"No te quería ver." Reafirmó Loki, aunque tenía que admitir que después de una semana de entrenamiento brutal con su padre, echaba de menos a su maestra.

"Y yo tampoco a ti, hasta que vi tu increíble batalla esta tarde." Dijo ella, acercándose a él lentamente. "Me has sorprendido, Loki. No por tu fuerza exactamente, pero por tu astucia."

"Gracias, supongo." Dijo él, optando por ignorar la alusión a su debilidad física. Amora sonrió.

"No entiendo como tu padre no se da cuenta del talento que está desperdiciando al tratar de transformarte en un bárbaro bruto como tu hermano." Continuó Amora, alcanzándolo finalmente, sus dedos tibios posándose sobre la mejilla del príncipe, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su corazón acelerándose de manera desordenada. "Cualquiera puede coger una espada y aprender a usarla, ¿pero la magia? ¿Dominar el agua, el fuego, el hielo, eventualmente el mismísimo tiempo y espacio? No cualquiera lo consigue."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Loki, tratando de evitar los ojos de la hechicera. Amora, consciente de esta actitud, ubicó su otra mano en el rostro del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarla, estando a escasos centímetros de él, tan cerca que Loki podía escuchar su respiración y sentirla contra su piel.

"El Padre de Todo se equivoca contigo. Tienes habilidades únicas, y sería una pena que se desperdiciaran." Loki sentía su corazón en la garganta, a punto de estallar. Recordó vagamente la última vez que había visto a Amora, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Thor no osará aparecer nuevamente. "Yo podría enseñarle un par de cosas, su Alteza." Susurró a su oído, deslizando su mano por el hombro del hijo de Odín, tomando su mano y posándola suavemente en la curva de su cintura. "Podría ayudarte a desarrollar todo tu potencial… todo tu poder…"

Loki no tuvo más que dejarse llevar, sus labios juntándose instintivamente con los de Encantadora. A pesar de su inexperiencia en el tema, no tardó mucho en entender el ritmo y seguirlo. Acercó más a la hechicera, cuyas manos ahora recorrían su espalda, enredándose en el cabello oscuro del príncipe.

"¿Loki?" la voz de su hermano en el pasillo destruyó el momento. Loki se separó de Amora de inmediato, volteándose bruscamente. En pocos segundos, su hermano apareció en la entrada del salón. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo el menor, mirando sobre su hombro: Amora ya no estaba ahí. "Sólo necesitaba pensar… aclarar mi mente…" sus palabras salían entrecortadas, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Hermano, hablaré con padre para que detenga esto. No es justo para ti." Dijo Thor, poniendo su pesada mano en el hombro de su hermano. Loki se sintió fuera de lugar, queriendo el suave contacto de Amora en lugar de la rudeza de su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse en el momento presente.

_Podría ayudarte a desarrollar todo tu potencial… todo tu poder…_

La voz de Amora resonó extrañamente en su cabeza, no como un recuerdo, pero como si ella estuviese ahí. Thor lo seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta.

"Thor, yo…"

_El Padre de Todo se equivoca contigo…_

"No te preocupes, yo hablaré con nuestro padre." Dijo finalmente, tomando una resolución.

No era necesario dejar el entrenamiento físico, no aún. De todas formas, encontraría la manera de encontrarse con Encantadora nuevamente, y de aprender lo que realmente le interesaba. Sólo tenía que ser cauteloso y disimulado.

La actitud de niño rebelde se tenía que acabar.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, hermano. Ahora lo puedo ver, padre tiene razón. Es inconcebible que yo, Loki Odinson, no adquiera las habilidades que nos pusieron a cargo de este reino. Seguiré entrenando."

Su mentira convenció a su hermano, y esto le alivió inmensamente. Dejaron el templo juntos, caminando hacia el comedor para disfrutar de la cena de esa noche. Al doblar la esquina, vio por el rabillo del ojo una larga cabellera rubia salir por el otro extremo del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

Loki sonrió, pero lo que sentía no era felicidad: era una fuerza que de pronto brillaba en su interior, empujándolo en cada paso.

La ambición de poder, a diferencia del hielo con el cual ahora acostumbraba a jugar, era imposible de evaporar.

"Debiste haber visto la reacción de Fandral, estaba furioso." Comentó Thor después de unos minutos de caminar. Loki sonrió ligeramente, sin responder. Atravesaron uno de los patios centrales en dirección al comedor diario de la familia, donde el silencio sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos y el ruido de agua corriendo en una fuente. "Creo que nuestro padre se equivoca, no entiendo porque no te deja seguir con la magia."

"Para él, tener un hijo que no es un guerrero, es tener un hijo débil. Una vergüenza para la familia." Thor se detuvo ante las palabras de su hermano, quien avanzó un par de pasos antes de notar que el mayor se había detenido.

"No eres débil." Repuso Thor, sus ojos fijos en su hermano menor. "No eres una vergüenza. Eres inteligente, y no he visto a nadie en este reino que tenga nuestra edad y tu habilidad con la magia, y puedes ser un guerrero que utiliza magia también, ¿no?... Además… eres valiente. Yo… con lo de Algrim…"

Loki se tensó automáticamente: no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Thor pareció percibir lo incómodo del momento en el aire, y pareció dudar por un segundo.

"Loki, tienes que hablar de ello. ¿Es por eso que has estado tan extraño? Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa, sólo actuaste bajo presión… fuiste valiente, protegiste a nuestro padre en el momento que yo… que yo no pude hacerlo."

"No quiero hablar de ello." No, debía enfocarse en sus estudios, en avanzar en su magia, en convencer a su padre de que si tenía interés en la espada. Optó por seguir caminando e ignorar a Thor.

"No puedes evitar el tema para siempre." Repuso Thor, haciéndolo detenerse. "Loki, lo que hiciste… fue la tensión del momento, no lo hiciste con maldad—"

"¿Cómo sabes con que intenciones lo hice?" Loki empezaba a perder la paciencia, y a olvidar su objetivo.

"Ambos estábamos ahí, y Algrim estaba destruyendo nuestro hogar, hiriendo a nuestro padre, tu reacción fue natural, estabas bajo presión—"

"Tú perdonaste la vida a Algrim." Dijo Loki, su voz amarga. '_Fuiste demasiado débil, no lograste acabar con tu tarea. Por eso lo hice yo por ti_'. "Por favor, no sigamos hablando de esto"

"Tal vez debí haberlo matado yo mismo." Thor frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, ignorando la petición de Loki. El menor cerró sus ojos verdes, empuñando sus manos, tratando de controlarse y no responder bruscamente. "Loki, no debí dejarte, no era algo que te correspondiera a ti, como tu hermano debí haberte protegido, yo debí haberlo matado—"

"Pero no lo hiciste." Thor abrió la boca para contestar, pero Loki continuó, su voz subiendo ligeramente de volumen. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste? No actué bajo presión, Thor. Actué porque tú no tuviste el valor de hacerlo, y no me arrepiento de mis acciones. Algrim se lo merecía." Su voz era casi un grito, resonando contra las murallas de piedra. Nunca había reconocido su falta de remordimiento en voz alta, y pareció golpear a Thor como una bofetada, sus ojos azules incrédulos ante su hermano menor, quien se veía tan diferente. "No necesito que me defiendas. No soy un niño." Agregó lo último dándole la espalda a su hermano, intentando respirar lentamente para recuperar la calma.

"Loki, no sabes que estás diciendo..." insistió Thor, no muy convencido. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a su hermano, como entender las palabras de Loki, su hermanito pequeño, el que siempre había tenido que proteger. ¿Acaso Loki quería el reconocimiento? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Esperaba algún tipo de aprobación? Loki lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes inexpresivos. "Todos piensan que fui yo—"

"¿Y eso te molesta acaso? ¿Quedar como el héroe de Asgard te molesta? ¿Quedar como héroe frente a nuestro padre? ¿Es desagradable, Thor? ¿Ser el hijo dorado?" escupió las preguntas como veneno, sin poder detenerlas, olvidando por completo su resolución anterior de calmarse, encarando a su hermano nuevamente, acercándose un par de pasos, gesticulando con sus manos. Cada sentimiento de inferioridad que le había causado su hermano en sus vidas afloraba, recordándole su pequeñez, su falta de habilidades, lo poco importante que era a los ojos de su padre y de Asgard. "Todos hablan de tu poder, de tu nobleza, del _increíble Thor_."

"Loki… ¿Acaso quieres que diga que fuiste tú—"

"¡¿Y CUÁL SERÍA LA DIFERENCIA?! Si la gente supiese que _yo_ maté a Algrim, ¡El noble serías tú, por haberle perdonado la vida! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Todo lo que haces tú es perfecto!, y yo, y yo…" sintió un nudo en la garganta, y tragó ruidosamente. "Yo no soy nada, ¿no lo ves? Soy sólo el hijo menor de Odín, el hijo pequeño e inútil del Padre de Todo, el único Odinson que no sabe luchar, porque tú eres un gran guerrero como nuestro padre, y yo soy una vergüenza, el raro de la familia, y yo—"

_Cualquiera puede coger una espada y aprender a usarla…_

Loki se detuvo abruptamente, las palabras de Amora un ligero susurro entre los gritos que se atropellaban en su mente. Se sintió desorientado por un segundo, encontrándose su mirada con la de su hermano, que se veía absolutamente anonadado ante el abrupto silencio. Sintió su cuerpo temblando sin control, sus manos y rostro ardiendo, sus pensamientos desordenados, habiendo perdido todo su control mental. Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando lo más lento que podía, escuchando la voz de Amora subir en volumen mientras sus subconscientes gritos de desesperación por ser visto volvían a un segundo plano, dándole cabida a su fin mayor.

'_No debes perder la cabeza, tomaste una decisión… debes controlar tus emociones. Déjalo tener su gloria, tú no la necesitas. Quedar en las sombras te ayudará más que estar en el escenario.' _Pensó Loki, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Suspiró, y el nudo en su garganta se aflojó. Thor pareció notar que Loki se había relajado, por lo que se acercó un paso, dudoso.

"¿Loki…?"

"Lo siento… a veces… no puedo evitar compararme contigo." Dijo rápidamente, evadiendo la mirada de su hermano. "Es sólo que tú eres todo lo que nuestro padre siempre ha querido, y yo…"

"Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo. Nuestro padre se equivoca contigo." Afirmó Thor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Loki. "Loki, si algo que haga yo te incomoda, por favor dímelo. Si quieres que diga la verdad sobre lo que pasó, lo haré."

"No te preocupes Thor… yo… hablé de más. Estaba aterrado, actué sin pensar, no alcancé a procesar lo que estaba haciendo." Mintió, suspirando para agregar efecto, evitando los ojos azules de Thor para fingir arrepentimiento y vergüenza. "Prefiero que las cosas sigan igual."

"¿Estás seguro…?"

"Sí, claro… no puedo evitar sentir envidia de ti, pero nunca dudes que te quiero, y te admiro."

Thor sonrió ampliamente, abrazando fugazmente a su hermano.

"Yo también a ti, hermano." La rapidez con la que Thor aceptó su excusa le pareció casi cómica, la credulidad e ingenuidad de su hermano sus peores debilidades.

En el comedor, Frigga y Odín ya estaban sentados, al parecer inmersos en seria conversación. Los príncipes sabían que sus intrusiones no eran aceptadas, por lo que tomaron sus lugares en silencio, no esperando ser incluidos en el intercambio.

"Loki." El menor sintió su estómago apretarse ante la mención de su nombre, pero no lo dejó ver. Se enderezó, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia su padre. "¿Algo que decir respecto a hoy…?"

No acostumbraba a que su padre pidiese una opinión, pero supo que este era un regalo de su madre, la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y poder conseguir algo en su favor.

"Padre yo…" fingió dudar por un segundo, bajando la mirada en falso remordimiento. "Lamento mucho mi actitud, he sido malagradecido, sé que no es fácil para ti darte el tiempo de trabajar uno a uno conmigo, y desde ahora prometo tener una mejor actitud. No te decepcionaré." Las palabras fluyeron a la velocidad justa, y con las pausas necesarias para que se escuchasen honestas. Mantuvo su mirada baja en un gesto de sometimiento, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Si lograba convencer a Odín de esto, sería muchísimo más fácil practicar magia a escondidas con Amora, no sentiría la presión de la mirada de su padre a cada uno de sus pasos.

"Desde mañana, entrenarás conmigo y Thor en las mañanas, y en las tardes volverás a tu rutina de estudios. Me aseguraré de que tengas el material necesario para que aprendas _por tu cuenta_, y veremos…" miró de reojo a Frigga. "… veremos la mejor manera de incorporar tus habilidades en batalla."

Loki fue incapaz de esconder su asombro, su boca abriéndose ligeramente: no esperaba que fuese tan fácil. De seguro su madre había tenido algo que decir, porque no había forma de que su padre hubiese llegado a tal determinación con tal facilidad sólo por escuchar una disculpa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó estúpidamente, mirando a su madre en busca de confirmación. Frigga comía lentamente, pretendiendo no estar escuchando, pero su sonrisa era imposible de ignorar. "Es decir, gracias padre. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro."

"Sé que será así. Los hijos de Odín no se dejan derrotar." Odín se veía satisfecho, una sonrisa en su cansado rostro. "Tenemos mucho que trabajar. Thor, espero que no te moleste incorporar a Loki a nuestras sesiones."

"Por supuesto que no, padre." El entusiasmo de Thor era contagioso, por lo que hasta Loki sonrió con naturalidad.

Las cosas no podrían andar mejor ni aunque se hubiese detenido a planearlas.

_-phankam._


	5. Chapter 5

No recordaba la última vez que le había dolido tanto la cabeza. Y los brazos. Y las piernas. Y cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía un nombre. El agotamiento era absoluto, mental, físico, psicológico. Entró a su habitación, sus pasos resonando como si fuesen los de Thor, golpeando el suelo con demasiada fuerza. Dejó caer sus hombreras, el ruido metálico llenando el espacio. Su capa quedó desparramada al pie de su cama, su espada descartada junto a esta. Se dejó caer contra su almohada, resoplando, encogiéndose en un rincón, cerrando los ojos, esperando poder dormir aunque fuesen cinco minutos antes de seguir su rutina diaria.

Treinta y cinco días de lo mismo, levantarse con el sol, practicar con la espada, un almuerzo liviano, practicar su magia toda la tarda bajo la vigilancia de su madre, cena, continuar con sus estudios. Treinta y cinco días sin descanso, días donde había aprendido exactamente de dónde provenía su magia, cada milímetro de su cuerpo quemando al haber abusado tanto de sus poderes por tantos días.

Claro, el progreso que había hecho al menos justificaba el dolor, habiendo sido capaz ese día de conjurar no sólo un doble, sino que tres dobles de sí mismo, manteniéndolos por más del tiempo que su madre esperaba que fuese capaz. Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, y se volteó en la cama, tratando de acomodarse. Sintió un libro contra su costado, el cual empujó con desgano. Abrió un ojo, observando el grueso ejemplar que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Suspiró nuevamente, sentándose de mala gana y abriendo el tomo en la página donde se había detenido. Se acomodó, sabiendo que en pocos minutos tendría que salir, y que si se quedaba dormido perdería su parte favorita del día.

Treinta y cinco días en los cuales había vuelto a su personalidad anterior, volviendo al lado de su hermano como su fiel seguidor. Aguantaba la rutina diaria por los premios que esta incluía: lentamente, su padre había recuperado la confianza que le tenía antes, y le dejaba más tiempo sin atención, lo cual le sentaba bien.

Siguió leyendo, moviendo sus dedos y labios al compás de un encantamiento en su cabeza, sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana de vez en cuando, ansioso. El sol bajó finalmente, forzándolo a encender las velas en su recámara, dificultándole la lectura. Desistió, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus hombreras y capa, ordenándolas prolijamente para poder utilizarlas el siguiente día. Sujetó la espada entre sus dos manos, el arma demasiado tosca para su gusto, realmente más semejante a su hermano que a sí mismo: Thor se deleitaba en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, la cual él evitaba.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el campanario del templo. Dejó la espada apoyada en un rincón, y se puso su capa negra, subiendo la capucha, sus ojos llenos de risa, pero su cara sumergida en la seriedad.

Salió de su habitación sigilosamente, sus pasos imperceptibles. Pasó junto a numerosos sirvientes y soldados, pero nadie siquiera se volteó a mirarlo.

El aire frío de Asgard le golpeó la cara, pero esto no lo desanimó. Dejó rápidamente atrás el palacio, internándose en las calles oscuras, recorriendo el conocido camino. Las casas comenzaron a estar más esparcidas, y alcanzó el bosque en pocos minutos.

"Ya era hora." Amora estaba apoyada en un árbol, su cabello rubio brillando incluso en la escasa luz. Loki dejó su capucha caer, acercándose a la hechicera con una sonrisa. "La arrogancia destaca el verde de sus ojos, Alteza." dijo ella, causando el súbito desvanecimiento de la expresión alegre del joven.

"¿Arrogancia?" levantó una ceja, sin darle crédito a las palabras de Amora.

"¿O acaso no ibas a alardear de tus logros de hoy? Eres muy poco observador, estuve ahí todo el tiempo. Debo decir que verte multiplicado no fue exactamente desagradable, pero esa sonrisa de autosatisfacción no es tan atractiva." Continuó la burla, sus ojos verdes fijos en los del príncipe.

"¿Es esto necesario?" dijo él, moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado. "¿O podemos empezar ya?"

"Loki, si hay algo que debes aprender, es que un hombre que sabe esperar es mejor recibido que alguien que quiere terminar apresuradamente." Comentó, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al príncipe. "Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con tu hermano te está cambiando el cerebro… tanta prisa y arrogancia, no son cualidades que van contigo." Concluyó, dejando de sonreír. Loki sintió un escalofrío, los ojos de Amora calculadores.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede?" preguntó el príncipe de mala gana, intentando disimular el estremecimiento que acababa de subir por su columna. Amora se acercó lentamente, sus manos brillando con destellos verdes. "¿Amora…?" Loki retrocedió un paso, tomando una posición defensiva, una de sus manos yendo casi instintivamente hacia donde usualmente llevaba su espada.

"¿Buscas un arma tan banal para defenderte de mí? Curioso, no sabía que el miedo estuviese tan presente en los que llaman la realeza." Sintió la burla como una bofetada, perdiendo la paciencia y atacando ciegamente, sacando una de las dagas que siempre llevaba bajo su capa. Amora dejó escapar un grito ahogado al golpear la daga el centro de su pecho.

"¡Amora!" Loki se arrepintió de inmediato, corriendo hacia ella al ver la sangre fluir desde la herida. La hechicera sacó la daga, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos vidriosos. "¡Amora!" se acercó, aterrizando con poca gracia junto a la rubia mujer. "Lo siento, perdí el control…"

La miró directo a los ojos, desconcertado por la quietud de ella, y entendió lo que había sucedido al ser empujado, cayendo de bruces contra la tierra, atravesando la ilusión de su maestra. Sintió el filo de su propia arma contra su cuello, el calor de Amora sobre su espalda al estar ella sentada sobre él, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sinceramente, tu padre pierde el tiempo. Eres absolutamente inepto en las artes de guerra tradicionales, e intentar enseñártelas es desperdiciar tu indudable talento en la magia. Triste."

"¿Es necesario convertir cada lección en una burla?" gruñó el príncipe desde su posición, incapaz de moverse sin enterrar la daga en su cuello.

"No es absolutamente necesario, pero sin duda es infinitamente más divertido."

"Para ti."

"Claro que para mí, dudo que disfrutes de ser humillado por una mujer todos los días." Expuso ella riendo, dejando que el príncipe se pusiese de pie. "Aunque no debería ser tan novedoso para su Alteza, puesto que vuestra madre, la reina, periódicamente demuestra su superioridad en cuanto a la magia, siendo que ella ni siquiera maneja las verdaderas artes. Y claro está, más de una vez me ha tocado verlo ser desarmado por esa vaca marimacho—"

"¿Verdaderas artes?" interrumpió Loki, frunciendo el entrecejo, eliminando de inmediato todo lo demás. Amora lo miró con molestia, odiando ser interrumpida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de compartir su desprecio hacia Lady Sif.

"No dudo que la Reina posea las habilidades necesarias, pero sin duda, su, ah— ¿cómo decirle? ¿Nobleza? ¿Honestidad? En fin, esas cualidades le impedirían manejar ciertas habilidades."

"Hablas de magia negra." Se sorprendió a si mismo susurrando las palabras. Tragó ruidosamente, mirando sigilosamente sobre su hombro. Amora retomó su anterior sonrisa, la inocencia del príncipe enternecedora ante sus largos años en el arte de la hechicería.

"Llámala como quieras Loki. Si hubiese querido un discípulo sólo para enseñarle a dominar el agua, podría haber escogido a cualquiera."

"Tú no me escogiste, mi padre te trajo al palacio." Recordaba aquel día perfectamente, la llegada de su maestro de magia, y como había esperado a un hechicero poderoso y barbudo, y en su lugar había recibido a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

"Su ingenuidad me conmueve, Príncipe Loki. ¿Acaso realmente crees en las coincidencias? ¿Crees que es una mera vuelta de la vida que yo, Amora la Encantadora, haya llegado a prácticamente vivir al palacio, a enseñar al mismísimo príncipe, sin ninguna razón más que por petición del Rey?"

"¿Acaso existe otra razón?" Loki frunció el entrecejo, algo confundido. ¿Qué estaba implicando Amora…?

"Las coincidencias no existen. Sólo existe lo inevitable, no existen las decisiones." Ella suspiró, poniendo un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja. "Sólo cumplo con mi rol en el ciclo de la vida."

Le pareció ver duda en los ojos de ella, pero tuvo que ignorarlo al ver fluir la magia nuevamente hacia sus manos, y procedió a defenderse, dejando la conversación pendiente para otro momento, ahora demasiado ocupado enfocando sus poderes para responder al ataque.

…

Thor corrió una vez más, pero su hermano lo esquivó casi con demasiada agilidad. El mayor de los príncipes frunció el entrecejo, habiendo perdido a su hermano de vista. Sintió el ruido detrás de sí, y alcanzó a girar para bloquear el contrataque de Loki, quien sonreía torcidamente. Thor saltó hacia atrás, y Loki aprovechó el movimiento para atacarlo, rozando el costado de su hermano mayor, sin alcanzar a herirlo. Las espadas chocaron nuevamente, y fue Thor quien desenganchó su arma primero y la blandió agresivamente una vez más, esta vez golpeando la mano de su hermano, quien soltó su arma en un pequeño grito de dolor, sus ojos verdes aún fijos en su hermano.

"Creo que esta victoria es mía." Repuso Thor, pateando la espada de Loki hacia un lado. El menor suspiró, apretando su mano ensangrentada con el borde de su capa verde, mirando de mala gana a su hermano mayor.

"Excelente." Odín se veía satisfecho mientras se acercaba a sus dos hijos. "Thor, eres cada día más fuerte. Loki, tu disciplina me ha impresionado. Ambos han superado mis expectativas."

"Gracias, padre." Dijo Thor, guardando su espada y recogiendo la de su hermano. "Deberías ir a curarte la mano…" Loki cerró los ojos, poniendo su mano sana sobre la herida, y en un halo de luz verdosa, el corte desapareció limpiamente, quedando sólo la sangre seca adherida a su piel. "… o puedes hacer eso, claro."

Odín miró de reojo a su hijo menor, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios acerca del uso de la magia, sabiendo que esta habilidad de su hijo era demasiado evidente como para ignorarla, y como desde el encuentro con Fandral Loki había cambiado su actitud y había atendido a cada entrenamiento con la mejor disposición, lo dejó: si podía avanzar con ambas habilidades sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento con la espada, no lo iba a molestar.

"Thor, Loki." Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada hacia su madre, quien venía vestida en su mejor traje hacia ellos. "Quedan tan solo unas pocas horas para la ceremonia."

Miró los trajes de sus hijos, cubiertos de tierra, y la mano ensangrentada de Loki, antes de mirar con aspereza a Odín, quien estaba aún vestido con una túnica casual.

"Madre, no necesitamos más de 20 minutos para estar listos." Dijo Thor encogiéndose de hombros. Frigga suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Sería poco decoroso que el príncipe llegase tarde a su propio nombramiento." Insistió ella, mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor, y luego fijándose en su esposo e hijo menor. "Y que el mismísimo rey y el príncipe no se presenten en sus mejores atuendos."

"No te preocupes madre, todo estará perfecto." Loki sonrió su mejor y más tranquilizadora sonrisa, y tras recibir su espada de parte de su hermano mayor, emprendió camino hacia su recámara. Lavó sus manos en el recipiente de agua fresca que habían dispuesto en su cuarto de baño, y se limpió rápidamente, lavando su cabello apresuradamente.

El traje que llevaría bajo su armadura era simple, de un tono café que no iba realmente con su color de piel y ojos. Acomodó su armadura plateada y dorada, basada en el diseño de la armadura ceremonial de su padre, y ajustó la capa rojo oscuro a las hombreras.

"Por lo menos es de tu talla." Dijo la voz de Thor desde la puerta. Loki puso los ojos en blanco, volteándose hacia su hermano, quien entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viéndose majestuoso en su armadura, su traje del mismo tono gris de los guerreros Einherjar, la capa de un brillante rojo, la armadura brillando en destellos de plata.

"Encantadora combinación." Dijo Loki con una media sonrisa, notando que Thor había optado por no usar los colores tradicionales de la Casa de Odín.

"¿Cómo me queda?" preguntó Thor, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, algo avergonzado por haber preguntado.

"Pues, bien, supongo." Repuso Loki, extrañado por la actitud de su hermano, a quien le faltaba su usual altanería. Recién ahí notó que su hermano jugueteaba nerviosamente con lo que llevaba en sus manos: un casco de batalla de color plateado, demasiado familiar. "Es el casco de Ander." La voz de Loki sonó seca, recordando la muerte del líder de los guerreros Einherjar al protegerlos de Algrim.

"Está basado en el casco de Ander… yo mismo lo encargué a los enanos. Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero… sólo… le debemos nuestra vida a Ander, creo que es justo… es debido honrar su memoria, ya que sin él, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí. Le debemos nuestra vida a Ander."

"Es cierto." Reconoció Loki, suspirando. Nunca había tenido una cercanía especial con los antiguos Einherjar, habiendo sido más propenso a las artes mágicas, pero reconocía que sin el valor y convicción de Ander, no habría llegado a nada de lo que tenía ese día. "No conozco a alguien más digno de llevar ese casco que tú, hermano." Expuso, sabiendo que esas eran las palabras que Thor esperaba oír.

Thor sonrió ampliamente, habiendo encontrado el apoyo que buscaba, y se puso el casco, sus largos cabellos rubios cayendo hacia atrás, en contraste con sus ropas.

"Te veré en la ceremonia." Dijo Loki, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a su hermano mayor. "Y espero que esto de ser un guerrero no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿eh?"

Loki tomó su lugar junto a su padre, sentado a su izquierda. A la derecha de Odín, Frigga vestía el mismo traje con el que los había reprendido una hora antes, pero esta vez mostrando su mejor faceta de reina, inamovible y eterna.

El pueblo de Asgard adoraba a Thor, y los gritos de los presentes lo demostraban sin duda, al entrar el príncipe llevando lo que era sin duda un tributo al fallecido Ander, su rostro lleno de convicción, una ligera sonrisa mostrando la confianza que llevaba en sí.

"Thor Odinson." Odín exclamó tras hacer callar a los presentes con un simple golpe en el suelo con Gungnir. "Mi primogénito, príncipe de Asgard. Este es un día muy especial, en las vísperas de tu cumpleaños número diecisiete…"

Loki ignoró la mayor parte del discurso de su padre, rescatando algunas frases como 'un guerrero formidable' e 'imagen viva de los ideales de Asgard' entre muchas otras que sabía que jamás sería aplicadas a sí mismo, pero que en ese momento no le importaba. Thor merecía este honor, como todo Asgardiano lo suficientemente mayor para tomar la responsabilidad de un guerrero.

"… y con esto, te presento tu posible compañero." Estas palabras llamaron la atención del príncipe de cabellos oscuros, levantando la mirada a su padre, quien cargaba en sus manos el legendario martillo, Mjölnir. "Mjölnir es un arma letal para destruir, y una herramienta inigualable para construir. Un digno acompañante para un gobernante, si este merece sus poderes."

Dejó el martillo ante su hijo, clavando sus ojos celestes en los de Thor. Loki se echó hacia adelante, con curiosidad. Conocía la leyenda de Mjölnir, y dudaba que su hermano tuviese el poder para levantarlo y merecer sus poderes, siendo tan arrogante y lleno de sí mismo como se mostraba habitualmente, sin mencionar su debilidad e ingenuidad intrínseca.

"Yo, Thor Odinson, juró lealtad a Asgard, el Reino Eterno, mi hogar, el lugar que me vio nacer y verá crecer. Juró proteger a todos los ciudadanos bajo cualquier costo, y llevar el honor de un Asgardiano tal como otros guerreros lo han llevado antes que yo, y como tú, Padre de Todo, has llevado el honor durante tu reinado." Se agachó ligeramente, tomando el martillo con cuidado. Loki sonrió, convencido que no lo lograría.

El grito ahogado de la multitud hubiese bastado para saber lo que había seguido, el cielo oscureciéndose, el trueno golpeando el martillo mientras Thor, hijo de Odín, levantaba a Mjölnir hacia el firmamento, poniendo una corona figurativa a su ceremonia.

Loki se dejó caer contra el respaldo, su mirada inexpresiva ocultando los celos incontrolables formándose en su corazón, la voz que gritaba en su cabeza incapaz de comprender como el estúpido de Thor era merecedor de tal poder, mientras que él debía trabajar arduamente para ser la mitad del guerrero que era su hermano, recibiendo ningún reconocimiento.

* * *

_Lamento la demora, recién esta semana acabé con todos mis exámenes y encontré tiempo para escribir ^^ muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y especialmente a HikaruMichaelis4869 por su review, y todos ustedes que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero recibir reviews para animarme a continuar :D_

_-phankam._


	6. Chapter 6

La ceremonia terminó tras unas últimas palabras alentadoras del Padre de Todo, el pueblo de Asgard vitoreando. Sólo quienes habían sido invitados podrían continuar la celebración dentro del palacio, y fueron trasladados a uno de los salones de fiesta, donde se celebraban los triunfos del Reino Eterno. Loki tuvo que saludar a todos los invitados, haciendo uso de sus años de entrenamiento en las artes diplomáticas, manteniéndose al lado de su madre mientras escuchaba todo tipo de halagos hacia su hermano.

"¡Mi reina! ¡Qué gusto verla! ¡Y el joven príncipe Loki! Casi no lo reconocí, hace muchísimo que no lo veía." Exclamó un voluminoso hombre pelirrojo, a quien Loki reconoció de inmediato como Olaf Gunnarson, el padre de Volstagg, uno de los miembros del consejo de guerra de su padre. "Su majestad, debo decir que ambos príncipes se ven radiantes, ¿puedo asumir que su talentosa madre les dio una mano?"

"Creo que Thor y Loki merecen un poco de crédito, hace años que no elijo sus trajes." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, recibiendo un suave beso en la mano de parte de Olaf.

"Por supuesto, ya no son los mismos niños de antes." Miró a Loki con una sonrisa cálida, de las que el joven no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir. "El príncipe Thor oficialmente un guerrero del reino, y por lo que he escuchado, el príncipe Loki progresa magníficamente con sus talentos."

"Haría lo que fuese necesario por el reino." Comentó Loki automáticamente, sin realmente esforzarse en sonreír.

"El Reino Eterno nunca ha estado tan feliz de tener dos herederos tan dignos del trono." Olaf exclamó. "Bueno, he de seguir saludando, con su permiso, su majestad."

"Por supuesto, adelante." Olaf hizo una inclinación respetuosa antes de retirarse, evadiendo a la multitud con más facilidad que alguien esperaría de un hombre de su tamaño. Loki percibió la mirada de su madre, por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa. "Ya llegará tu día, Loki. Hoy es el día de su hermano, y es nuestro deber como su familia el apoyarlo."

"Lo sé, madre." Respondió él, reprimiendo un suspiro y manteniendo la neutralidad en su rostro. Su padre se encontraba conversando animadamente con un grupo de nobles, Thor a su lado recibiendo las felicitaciones, el martillo destellando con la luz de las múltiples velas. Odín tenía su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor, el orgullo claro en sus ojos celestes. Loki tragó ruidosamente, mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, pero no le dirigió la mirada.

"Tu padre está orgulloso de ti también, Loki." Insistió ella, casi como leyendo sus pensamientos. "Thor y tu son personas diferentes, ambas llenas de talentos, virtudes y defectos. Tu padre y tu hermano te aman, Loki, al igual que yo." Continuó, apretando afectuosamente el hombro de su hijo menor, quien asintió, intentando convencerse a sí mismo: no dudaba del afecto de su madre, y la verdad es que tampoco del de Thor, pero de su padre…

Frigga lo dejó pocos minutos después, acercándose a su esposo para acompañarlo ahora que Thor había decidido disfrutar de su fiesta. Loki, por su parte, no tenía deseos de celebrar, mas sabía que no se vería bien si desaparecía de la fiesta de su hermano tan temprano. Se mantuvo al margen de la atención, siendo más que nada un observador, una posición a la que estaba acostumbrado cuando se refería a su hermano mayor. Sus padres se encontraban socializando, y prefería mantenerse lejos para evitar escuchar más comentarios acerca de la grandeza de Thor para no sentirse más pequeño aún.

Thor bailaba con bastante gracia para alguien de su tamaño y contextura, deslizándose por la pista sin ninguna muestra de su usual tosquedad, Lady Sif firmemente sujeta entre sus fuertes brazos. Sif parecía otra mujer esa noche: su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un elegante peinado, y Loki incluso de sorprendió a si mismo admirando la belleza de la joven, habiendo casi olvidado que era una chica, estando acostumbrado a tratarla como una más de los guerreros. Se veía hermosa, pero aún con toda la belleza que emanaba la joven, lo único que Loki podía mirar era el brillante martillo sujeto al cinto de su hermano mayor, la envidia carcomiéndole el corazón como óxido.

"¿Qué tal, Loki?" la voz potente de Volstagg lo sobresaltó, pero no lo dejó mostrar. Se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa al enorme guerrero, quien a pesar de ser apenas un año mayor que Thor, su apariencia ya mostraba un rostro y cuerpo casi adulto. Le caía bien Volstagg, quien a pesar de ser ruidoso y demasiado efusivo, siempre había sido agradable con Loki, defendiéndolo de las bromas recurrentes de Fandral y Thor, e incluyéndolo cuando podía hacerlo. "¿Probaste el jabalí? Realmente la gente de la cocina se lució esta vez."

"Increíble, como siempre." Repuso el joven príncipe con ligera falta de interés, no compartiendo el mismo amor por la comida del pelirrojo. "¿Dónde están Fandral y Hogun?" inquirió, notando la soledad del guerrero, quien respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Hogun ha de estar por ahí, llevando su enorme sonrisa para alegrar a la multitud. Fandral dejó la fiesta hace unos minutos, acompañados de dos jovencitas que supongo no conocen de su fama." Loki hizo una mueca ante la insinuación, haciendo reír a Volstagg. "Vamos, Loki, de seguro alguna de las jóvenes del palacio ha llamado tu atención."

"Por supuesto, pero Fandral parece haber tomado conocerlas a todas como un desafío personal." Repuso Loki, escuchando la risa poderosa de Thor desde su posición, sus ojos viajando directo hacia el martillo.

"Me alegra ver a Thor y Sif juntos." Dijo Volstagg, completamente errado a lo que había atraído la atención de Loki. "Thor no soportaría estar con una mujer convencional, no es de su estilo."

"No, Thor prefiere algo más digno de sí mismo." Su voz sonó neutral, pero frunció el entrecejo de todas maneras, algo más llamando su atención. Detrás de Thor y Sif, otra pareja bailaba, pero la chica lanzaba miradas furtivas al celebrado príncipe y su acompañante, y Loki no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al reconocer los ojos verdes de la mujer. "Amigo, debo dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer. Disfruta la comida." No esperó la respuesta del guerrero, y pasó entre varias parejas de la nobleza presentes, evitando mirar a su hermano mientras alcanzaba a la mujer que había divisado antes, quien bailaba con un hombre que el príncipe desconocía. "¿Mi lady, me concedería esta pieza?"

El joven miró con molestia a Loki, pero al reconocerlo como el príncipe retrocedió con una leve inclinación, y Loki sonrió mientras tomaba la cintura de la mujer, ligeramente más baja que él. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música de inmediato.

"La envidia acentúa el verde de tus ojos, Encantadora." Susurró al oído de la mujer, quien hizo un ruido de disconformidad, el tono de sus ojos la única pista hacia su verdadera identidad, oculta en una imagen de una hermosa joven pelirroja, camuflada entre una multitud de invitados.

"Gracias, su majestad." Repuso ella con una falsa sonrisa. "Curiosamente, noto el mismo realce en su mirada." Replicó con veneno, sus labios tensos en la fingida expresión.

"Touché." Loki prefirió tomarlo con humor, dispuesto a al menos intentar disfrutar la velada.

"Tu cabello está más largo, ¿acaso intentas emular el peinado de tu hermano?" bromeó Amora, rozando los cabellos oscuros del príncipe con sus largos dedos, enredándolos ligeramente y jalando con cuidado. Loki se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de dolor ante la presión en su cuero cabelludo. Amora dejó sus manos tras el cuello de Loki, aun sujetando un puñado de cabello entre sus largos dedos.

"Simplemente no me he dado el trabajo de cortarlo, es todo. He estado demasiado ocupado." Explicó, el contacto casual de la hechicera mostrándole lo cerca que se encontraban. Sabía bastante bien del amor frustrado de Amora hacia su hermano Thor, pero también sabía que ella tenía algún tipo de interés hacia sí mismo, lo cual confundía su posición con respecto a su maestra. Ella ahora mantenía sus ojos fijos en el menor de los príncipes, estando ella absolutamente consciente del efecto que causaba en él, moviéndose lentamente, dejándose guiar por los pasos de Loki.

"¿Sabes lo que sería perfecto para esta noche?" dijo ella, jalando nuevamente el cabello del joven con firmeza, su sonrisa torcida demostrando sus malas intenciones.

"No lo sé." Sintió su corazón acelerándose al tiempo que se le ocurrían mil ideas de cómo hacer esa noche perfecta para él, y ninguna de ellas involucraba a ambos en el salón lleno de gente, sino más bien en el rincón opuesto del palacio. Amora acercó sus labios al oído de Loki, dejando al joven expectante, casi aguantando la respiración.

"¿Sabes que han empezado a llamar a tu hermano dios del trueno, por su presentación con Mjölnir?"

"No es exactamente lo que quería escuchar de ti." Musitó Loki, sintiendo su momento arruinado.

"¿Y a ti, como te recordarán, Loki? ¿El hermano pequeño del dios del trueno?"

Eso lo molestó profundamente, y soltó a Amora de inmediato, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida del salón, sintiendo que la hechicera había elegido el peor momento para burlarse de él. Notó a su hermano a cierta distancia, destacándose por su brillante capa roja, y el resplandor de Mjölnir lo llenó de rabia y celos.

_Yo no necesito un estúpido martillo, ni una espada. Mi mayor arma es mi inteligencia, mi magia, no necesito esas armas materiales._

Se detuvo junto a la salida, habiendo perdido de vista a su maestra, pero la figura de Thor y Sif aún en su campo visual, ya no bailando pero de pie junto a una mesa, ella riendo a lo que fuese que Thor estuviese diciéndole. Observó la situación, notando el candelabro en el borde de la mesa, y sonrió ampliamente ante su idea.

Extendió sus dedos disimuladamente a su lado, concentrándose en el candelabro, maleando el fuego a su gusto, separando una ínfima parte de este, y sin más preámbulo, la plantó sobre el borde de la fina prenda roja de su hermano, y se dio media vuelta, escuchando los gritos y risas de la multitud mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

"No me esperaba menos de ti, Loki." Amora apareció desde las sombras, su sonrisa amplia. "No te creía capaz de simplemente observar y asumir tu posición."

"Fue sólo una humorada." Loki se encogió de hombros, aún herido por las palabras de Amora. "No creo que nadie—"

"¡LOKI!" el grito de Thor resonó a lo largo del pasillo vacío. Loki se volteó aceleradamente, viendo desaparecer a Amora por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió el dolor en la cabeza al ser levantado bruscamente del suelo y golpeado contra la pared, la furia en los ojos de su hermano indescriptible. "¡CÓMO TE ATREVES—!"

"¿De qué hablas?" Loki tenía experiencia en mentir, por lo que fingir desconocimiento se le hacía fácil. Sentía un placer indescriptible al verse capaz de producir tal reacción en su hermano, inducir la rabia con un simple movimiento de dedos.

"Thor, baja a tu hermano." No acostumbraban a escuchar ese tono de voz en Frigga, por lo que Thor cumplió la orden de inmediato, sin soltar las ropas de Loki, dejando que apoyase sus pies en el suelo nuevamente.

"Madre, fue Loki." Thor acusó de inmediato, sintiéndose como un niño quejumbroso, pero convencido de sus palabras. Frigga miró fijamente a Loki, buscando la culpa en su mirada. La Reina observó los rasgos de su hijo menor, tan conocidos para ella, los músculos faciales de Loki mostrando desconcierto.

"Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando, hermano." Dijo Loki convincentemente, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente, haciendo como si buscase la fuente de la molestia de Thor. "Sólo me iba a la cama, estoy cansado—"

"¡NO MIENTAS!" Thor rugió, soltando a su hermano menor de golpe, como si se hubiese quemado las manos. "Madre…"

"Alguien le prendió fuego a la capa de Thor." Explicó Frigga, bajando la mano casualmente tras haber lanzado un hechizo para liberar a Loki de las manos de su hermano, indagando algo más en la presencia de Loki, algo que lo delatase.

"Yo no hice eso, como les dije, ya me iba a la cama." Se defendió, sin siquiera intentar evadir la mirada de su madre, buscando convencerla.

"Te he visto manipular fuego, Loki, no te costaría nada—"

"Cualquier hechicero de ese salón puede manipular fuego. ¿Qué ganaría yo haciéndote hacer el ridículo, además de poner a toda la familia en vergüenza?" argumentó Loki, frunciendo el entrecejo. Thor pareció reflexionar, y finalmente se alejó de su hermano, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furtiva.

"Lo siento, Loki. No debí sospechar de ti. Madre, iré a cambiar mi capa, ya regreso."

Thor partió sin más, alejándose a paso firme por el pasillo. Loki suspiró, mirando a su madre, quien aún no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

"Buenas noches, madre." Dijo él finalmente, siguiendo el mismo camino que su hermano había tomado segundos antes.

"Buenas noches, hijo." Frigga observó la delgada figura de Loki alejarse, el rostro de inocencia plasmado en su memoria: las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, la boca entreabierta buscando palabras para pedir una explicación. Sólo una cosa en la expresión de Loki no encajaba, y era un fuego desconocido que le pareció ver detrás de los ojos verdes de su hijo menor, causándole todo tipo de incertidumbres.

Loki mantuvo un paso firme, ahora libre de mantener su sonrisa triunfante. La furia de Thor había valido la pena, y sabía que podía incluso causar problemas mayores sin ser detectado. Sabía que había perfeccionado la habilidad de ocultarse en incluso el lugar más iluminado, que tenía la capacidad de mentir sin ninguna dificultad, y que su lengua de plata lo podría sacar de cualquier apuro. Thor podría ser reconocido como un guerrero o lo que fuese, o le podían poner el sobrenombre que se les diere la gana, pero eso jamás iba a superar el ingenio de Loki, la astucia de Loki, ni la determinación de Loki.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó a la joven a la que pasó a llevar con un brazo, haciéndole botar la bandeja que cargaba.

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas!" exclamó Loki de mala gana, mirando a la chica con cierto desdén.

"¡Lo siento, su alteza!" respondió ella, intentando recoger los platos vacíos que había llevado en su bandeja. Loki notó que temblaba ligeramente, y se sintió culpable por haberle gritado.

"No debí gritarte." Se disculpó Loki, agachándose y ayudándola a recoger los platos. La chica lo miró, ligeramente sonrojada, y sonrió tímidamente. Nunca antes la había visto, era probablemente de las chicas más jóvenes que trabajaban en el palacio.

"Lamento mi torpeza, es mi primer día… un día un tanto ajetreado para comenzar." Dijo todo eso bastante rápido, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Loki. Era más baja que él, y de ojos de un azul profundo, sus cabellos rubios oscuros trenzados detrás de su cabeza, pero no tenía una cara tradicionalmente bonita, sus facciones no tan finas como las de las mujeres de la nobleza. Su túnica café estaba manchada de los restos de comida que había caído de los platos de su bandeja.

"Demasiada presión." Afirmó Loki, mirando las manchas en su túnica con el entrecejo fruncido. "Déjame ayudarte…"

Extendió su mano hacia la chica, quien se vio confundida y asustada. Loki susurró unas palabras, las manchas desvaneciéndose como en una neblina. Ella suspiró ruidosamente, al parecer aliviada.

"Mucho mejor." Loki le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que ella devolvió. "¿Por qué tan asustada?"

"Lo siento, mi señor, no sabía que iba a hacer con su mano." Explicó ella rápidamente, mirando la mano de Loki, que aún se encontraba extendida hacia ella. Loki sintió su rostro arder, la sangre agolpándose dentro de sus mejillas, bajando su mano rápidamente al notar exactamente que hubiese tomado de haber intentado hacer contacto con la joven.

"Perdón, no era mi intención—" Su voz sonaba cortada, evitando la mirada de la chica. Ella rio suavemente. "Soy Loki, por cierto."

"Sé quién es, mi señor." Dijo ella, y Loki se sintió algo estúpido. No solía ponerse nervioso en la presencia de sus sirvientes, pero la situación le había recordado súbitamente que su interlocutor era una chica, y una bastante bien _dotada_ además de todo. "Mi nombre es Sigyn."

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por un segundo, hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Con su permiso, su majestad, debo llevar estos platos a la cocina." Dijo ella, inclinándose y partiendo antes de esperar la autorización. Loki se quedó de pie en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a la joven Sigyn hasta que la perdió de vista. Recién en ese momento notó que ya estaba en el pasillo de su habitación, por lo que entró a esta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspirando.

"Que ternura." La voz de Amora lo sobresaltó visiblemente, y más todavía al sentir la respiración de la mujer contra su oído. "Tienes tanto que aprender Loki, tanto de las magia como de las mujeres…"

"¿Te seguirás burlando de mí?" preguntó él, mirándola fijamente, su entrecejo fruncido. Amora le sonreía misteriosamente, y sintió su corazón detenerse al sentir los labios de la hechicera contra los suyos, ella empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared de piedra. Loki se dejó llevar, olvidando por completo como había llegado ahí.

"No tenía esas intenciones, Loki." Explicó ella al separarse ligeramente, su mano en la mejilla del príncipe. "Simplemente pensé que sería un buen momento para enseñarte un par de cosas."

"¿Enseñarme…?" Nuevamente su imaginación se llevó la mejor parte de sí, y Encantadora volvió a besarlo, esta vez fugazmente.

"No será necesario que hables para aprender la lección de hoy, Loki."

* * *

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. De a poco, la historia comenzará a tomar más forma, lo prometo xD muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas ^^! Espero comentarios! :)_

_-phankam._


End file.
